The Girl with the Purple Eyes
by geogirl2014
Summary: The Doctor finds a girl, held in suspended animation because of the twins she carries. Meanwhile, in his past, he meets this girl and discovers a secret, hidden by the Time Lords. A secret that will change his world forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Fan Fiction I'm publishing on this site. I will be putting more up soon. I don't own doctor who either, just my OC. Hope you enjoy! Any comments/questions/reviews are welcome! Thanks!**

**Prologue: The Girl**

The Doctor smiled, it was Wednesday. Time to get Clara. As the TARDIS landed an excited Doctor ran to the door, pulled it open and yelled "Hello Clara!"

He stopped. This was not Clara's backyard. It was a moon of some kind, grey and dusty. It wasn't earth's moon. A look at the sky informed the Doctor that he was not on a moon but an asteroid. He looked around and saw a strange shape in the thick grey fog that filled the air. He took a few nervous steps toward the outline to see some kind of machine. As he walked a bit further, it came into view. It was a clear glass cylinder with a computer attached.

The glass was steamed up. So, with another nervous look, The Doctor wiped away the steam. His action revealed a beautiful young woman that was suspended in a strange liquid. It wasn't water he quickly realized, but Kiltaron slime, a highly nutritious water-like substance that, with the addition of an electric charge, could hold a person in a state of suspended animation. Of course, it was crude, she wouldn't age or weaken in any way but she would be conscious, conscious for as long as she was in the slime. The girl inside was beautiful. Her skin was pale and her hair was so blonde it was almost white. The tips of her hair were a soft pinkish color. Her lips matched the color of the tips of her hair and her eyes were closed softly. She wore a white dress which flowed with the slime.

The Doctor stepped up to the computer and began looking over the information on it. It did not identify the woman in the strange pod but did inform him that she was pregnant, (twins, approx. 19 weeks along) and that the strange stasis pod was actually a prison. It was meant to prevent her ever giving birth to her twins and to torture her by keeping her fully conscious but unable to move, even to open her eyes. He was unsure why anyone would want to prevent the birth of anyone's children no matter how evil the parents were, the child was innocent and to keep someone conscious but unmoving for any extended period of time was simply in excusable.

With an angry motion he pulled his sonic screwdriver and unlocked it the prison and woke its only ward.

Her eyes shot open. They were an icy blue at the edge of her irises and flowing into a deep, dark purple before reaching her inky black pupils. Her feet touched the ground for the first time in centuries.

She smiled. Her Doctor had come.


	2. Chapter 2

****I don't own doctor who, just my OC! ****

**Chapter 1: They Meet**

"GET IN THERE!" a gruff guard's voice echoed in the prison.

"I will not!" a tall, handsome figure argued outside the open cell door.

_Must be running out of room to throw him in here with me _she thought, as the guard twisted the man's arm behind his back and shoved him face first into floor of the damp, dirty prison cell and locked it behind him.

'See ya sweetheart." The ogre-like guard said as he winked at her. She gave him a disgusted look but it didn't deter him, just make him laugh. She watched her new cell mate stand and brush the dirt off his brown pinstripe suit and tan overcoat. He then ran a hand through his disheveled brown hair.

"Hi, I'm The Doctor." He said rather happily for man who was just imprisoned. She simply sighed and looked away from her new cell mate and out the window. Her face betraying none of thoughts she had about the name Doctor and its strange familiarity. Maybe she had known before. She could still remember waking in this cell, covered in wounds, wrist broken, and dress torn. No one would tell why she there, or even who she was. She didn't remember anything. It frightened her, not as much as it angered her though.

"Hello? Can you speak?" he asked her coming ever closer to her. She turned her head, rolled her eyes at him and looked wearily back out the barred window. She couldn't speak out loud, she had tried. Her only means of communication was telepathic, but it was tiring and difficult with such primitive minds. She wondered if she should talk to him telepathically or just remain silent.

* * *

The Doctor saw the cell and sighed. It was about 10ft square with no bed or sink or toilet, just a bench under a small barred on which sat a girl of no more than 25. The Doctor examined her when she had been watching him dust off from being forced into the cell. She was leaning up against the stone wall of the prison cell, her pale skin and whitish hair were caked with dirt and blood. Her lips were also cracked with these substances. She had many cuts and bruises of various sizes and severities on her face, arms and legs. Her tan dress had a broken strap and was ripped in many places, it too was caked with dirt and blood. She was gently cradling her left wrist, it was covered with a small scrap of yellowish-green cloth. The only part of her that seemed to hold any life were her glorious eyes. They were an icy light blue at the edge of her irises which flowed into a deep, dark purple before reaching her icy, black pupils. They seemed to stare straight into his soul. She was dirty, and covered in blood and injuries but she was still stunning. And for some reason, she seemed so very familiar.

He introduced himself but she responded only by sighing and looking out the barred window, the bars of which her head leaned against. After a moment he moved closer to her and said hello again and asked if she could talk. Her reaction was turn to him, roll her eyes and look back out the barred window.

* * *

She did not want to talk to him. But moved closer again and asked "Can I see your wrist?" she turned head sharply. Her eyes stared at his lean, angular face, his bronzy brown eyes were round and pleading.

_He looks harmless enough_ she mused, though her thoughts were still fixated on his name.

Without a word she held out her injured left wrist, watching him intensely has he carefully began to examine it.

* * *

When he asked if he could see her wrist she stared at him for a moment, examining his face and eyes with her cutting violet eyes. Then lifted her left wrist up and held it out for him. He touched it carefully, watching her face for any sign of pain, she showed none. It was swollen and greenish in color. As he touched he could tell it had been broken weeks ago but had not been treated and now it was infected. He had no real supplies to help her with so he wrapped his hands around it and watched.

He looked at it silently for a few moments, then wrapped his hands tightly around her wrist. She felt a warm, tingly feeling and watched as a golden light appeared from his hands. The pain in her wrist was gone. He released her, her wrist healed. She didn't really care about her wrist now though. He'd healed her with Time Lord Regeneration energy. A Time Lord with the title Doctor…he was so familiar. That, however was not enough to deter her fury, although she was uncertain as to why so was so angry.

It was then that her words echoed in his mind.

"You will never touch me again, Time Lord, this is your first and last warning."

* * *

The Doctor released her wrist calmly and he looked at her face. He saw a flash of hope followed by rage. She pulled wrist away from him and in his mind a stern, cold voice echoed "You will never touch me again, Time Lord, this is your first and last warning." His face contorted in confusion, a cacophony of thoughts and questions filled his head. _Who was she? How did she know what he was? Why did her psychic link feel so…familiar?_ A group of disconnected syllables left mouth, it went something like this: "wha...how…wh...wha…who...huh? But...it...I…yo…bu…what?" He then proceeded to star at her for a minute, she stared back with a cold fury which frightened even the Doctor. He blinked then listened to the first question that plopped out of his mouth.

"How the hell do you know I'm a Time Lord?" he growled, his voice mirroring the ogre-like guard who'd put him in the cell.

* * *

She watched as his face contorted in confusion, no doubt a million questions and theories bouncing about inside his head. He opened his mouth and closed it again several times before uttering a group of disconnected syllables that sounded like: "wha...how…who...wha…who...huh? But...it...I…yo…bu…what?" Then he stared at her, his bronzy-brown eyes searching her face for answers it would not find there. His eyes narrowed and in a gravelly voice said "How the hell do you know I'm a Time Lord?"

She smiled, he had no idea who she was. She had the same problem though, she didn't know who she was either. She smiled sadly as she sent him three words.

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People! Sorry this took a while to find time for. College is hard work! Hope you enjoy! Please review or follow or favorite or just read! I plan on putting up another chapter (or 2, maybe..) over the weekend as well as putting up some other stories. ****I don't own doctor who, just my OC! ****Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean? You don't remember?" He asked as his hand ran through his hair. He felt her words inside his mind again.

"I woke in this cell. No one will tell me who I am or how I arrived. I have tried to talk to them but it's very tiring. Attempting to communicate telepathically with these primitive morons gives me headaches."

"Was your wrist broken when you arrived?" She shook her head and her hands began to shake. Her words were shaking and frightened as she spoke in his mind.

"The Guard came in on the second day I was here. He broke my wrist when he tried to have his way with me. Every time he got near me, my entire body felt like it was burning. Everything screamed at me. It was terrifying." He nodded, contemplating her words.

"Does this hurt you?" he asked as he took her hand. She shook her head. He nodded again. The Doctor leaned forward slowly, staring at her eyes. _Purple eyes? Who has purple eyes?_

A memory suddenly filled his mind. A memory of his mother telling him a story as a boy. The story was about a warrior who sacrificed everything to save the universe and girl who gave her mind to save him. They were a naturally boded pair. A rarity not unlike soul mates. The Warrior and the Girl with the Purple Eyes.

"Stop staring at me." Her cutting words broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry. How about I get us out of here?" He asked, grinning. She frowned deeply.

"Good luck." She watched him curiously as he stood and walked to the door. He pulled out a silver and blue wand. It buzzed against the metal lock. The lock clicked and he pushed the door open. He held out his hand for hers.

She hesitated

_Can I trust him? Should I leave with him? I know I know him, if only I could…_

Her thought ended prematurely as a headache overcame her. Her entire mind ached. It grew worse by the second and before she knew it she was laying on the ground screaming. She felt arms lift her up just as everything went black.

* * *

She collapsed with a painful scream. Her screams literally hurt him physically. He ran forward and picked her up, as he did she calmed then went unconscious. The TARDIS was parked on the roof of the prison. He'd come to this god awful backwards planet known as Polka because he got a call for help on his psychic paper. He realized now it must have been her call.

He narrowly avoided the guard but managed to slip into the stairwell, running until he reached the roof. He shoved the door open and grinned at the TARDIS. Snapping his fingers, the door opened and he ran inside, heading straight for the Medical bay.

He ran more tests than he knew the TARDIS could run. It was use. She wouldn't wake up. No matter what he did, she just, slept.

* * *

The Doctor watched the purple eyed girl step from the tube, a soft smile on her lips. She came to stand in front of him, her hand lifting to touch his face.

_He's regenerated. Does he even still know me?_

These thoughts quivered in her mind as her hand met his flesh. He leaned into touch, his eyes closing gently as he reveled in it. She lifter her other hand and placed it on his other cheek. His eyes opened, no longer amber brown, but forest green.

"Do you remember me?" she asked him telepathically. He opened his mouth, then closed it. They stared at each other, neither knowing exactly what to do or what to say.

"I know you, but I don't. You are so utterly familiar, so known to me. Yet, I have no idea who you are." The Doctor said honestly. She smiled softly. She knew that would be the case.

"I know you. I know everything that was, is and will be you. And I am yours. That is all you must know." Her strong yet sad words echoed in his mind. He nodded. "I'm supposed to pick someone up to day. Come with me?"

She nodded and they turned and walked to the TARDIS.

* * *

Clara marched out the door when she heard the grinding of the TARDIS. He had been gone 6 months. 6!

_How could her just leave? Was he tired of her? Did he not like her the way she thought he had? Was he angry with her?_

She swallowed away her thoughts as she approached the TARDIS. She opened the door, walked up to the Doctor and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. A bright red mark in the shape of her hand throbbed on his cheek.

Her head exploded with pain. It felt like her brain was burning. She felt such hatred, fury, and love. Blinding love. She could barely make out any sounds. Just muffled yelling before her tiny body convulsed and the world went black.

* * *

The TARDIS made her usual noise as she landed. She watched the Doctor in silence as he waited by consul, a grin playing on his lips. She could fell a deeply hurt and angry mind approaching them. The door opened. A small girl with brown hair and angry brown eyes entered.

_Clara, the girl floating in the Doctor's mind, who are you?_

She took no notice of the white-blonde haired girl with purple eyes who was staring at her, musing these thoughts. She approached the Doctor and slapped with all the force her body could muster.

She reacted on pure instinct. She attacked her mind. Shepushed every ounce of her energy into Clara. She let her hatred for this girl who her love had taken a liking for, her anger for what she done and her undying, unwavering, unbreakable love for him fill this girls mind until she was burning.

"STOP!" the Doctor screamed, his hands wrapped firmly around her shoulders, shaking her violently as he spoke. Her eyes met his, her thoughts entered his mind.

"Why, she hurt you?!"

"She my friend. NOW STOP! YOU'LL KILL HER!" He bellowed, shaking her again. She felt bruises forming under his hands. She tried not to show her fear, her eyes narrowed a minute before she released Clara. The Doctor rushed to her side. She pretended not to notice his tears as he examined the human. She turned and left, her own tears bristling. She didn't care what she left psychically for him to feel. She was too confused.

* * *

The Doctor smiled when the TARDIS landed in Clara's backyard. He checked his timing. Gallifreyan swear words erupted in his mind. He had accidently gone too far, 6 months too far. Before he could piolet the TARDIS back in time, Clara entered. He noticed a look of anger on HER face as Clara approached him.

He knew what was coming. Her hand hit his cheek and brought back memories of one Jackie Tyler. His face stung, he let out no scream though. He had no time to react to her slap because no sooner had she done it, she was laying on the floor, screaming.

"Clara! Clara, can you hear me!?" He yelled as he knelt at her side. He reached for mind but felt HER. He stood, the oncoming storm filling his eyes. He walked over to her. His hands wrapped around her shoulders. "STOP!" he screamed. She looked up from Clara, her violet eyes met his storming green one.

'Why? She hurt you?!" She hissed mentally.

"SHE IS MY FRIEND! NOW STOP! YOU'LL KILL HER!" He said as he shook her again, not realizing how fragile and tiny her body was compared to the might of her mind. She looked at him, fear flashed on her face before she narrowed her eyes in anger. Clara's screams stopped and she collapsed.

He released HER as he ran for Clara. Angry tears in eyes as he realized what he done to her. He tried not to notice the anger and fear she left as she retreated away from him. He picked up Clara and carried her to the infirmary but her was truly lost in HER.

_What have I done?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Sorry, college is a busy time but I will keep posting new chapters and maybe some new stories in the future! Who Knows! **I don't own doctor who either, just my OC. ****

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor paced up and down the halls. Clara was fine, sleeping in her room. He paced and paced, not worried about Clara but trying desperately to figure out how to apologize to the pregnant woman he had just practically assaulted. He was pacing outside her door, listening to her, she made little noise. Then he heard her cry and could stand by no longer. He opened the door and slipped inside. She sat on the corner of the bed, her head in her hands like a weeping angel as she wept. He didn't really do much thinking as he stepped forward and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her, she turned into his chest and cried into him.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I saw h-her hit you and I was angry at her for i-it and I-I just reacted." She blubbered. He cooed her gently, telling her it was okay and that it didn't matter. After a few minutes she pulled away. He looked at her with very sorry eyes. "I shouldn't have shaken you like that. I was wrong, I was scared for Clara. I was angry that you'd hurt her, but I was wrong and I am so sorry."

She turned away from him, burying her face in her hands. "I-I couldn't control i-it...i-if you h-hadn't shaken m-me…I w-would h-have…I w-would've…k-killed her…" He pulled her close and they held each other. "You would never kill anyone. I know it."

* * *

Clara woke and slipped out of bed. Her head hurt but it was bearable. She made her way into the hallway and began searching for the Doctor. She came across an open doorway and stopped, peeking inside. The Doctor was sitting on the end of bed draped with burnt orange comforter. The Purple Eyed Girl was crying, face buried in her hands, The Doctor was watching her intently. She listened carefully to what they were saying.

"I lost control and if you hadn't shaken me, I would've killed her…" She said through tears.

"You would never hurt anyone. I know it." The Doctor said. She lifted her head as he spoke.

"You love her don't you?" Clara smiled.

"She loves me b-but I...I don't know. She's died twice saving me. I'm just protecting her…she looks like her though…I just wish I could give the love she wants but…you know I can't." Clara frowned. She felt her hands form fists. She felt hot tears stinging her cheeks. She hated being a jealous person but she was alone before the Doctor. She wanted to be with him, to heal him. She heard Purple Eyes talking again.

"The bond. With me. You remember it? O-or just know it's there?" She heard the Doctor swallow hard before speaking.

"I vaguely remember it. It's foggy and hard to see. But I know it's there. I know what it means. What it does."

"You took a wife on Gallifrey?" He nodded.

"I did. I was betrothed to Aura but she refused to marry me. Then I met Iliana. She was beautiful and perfect and I fell for her. Hard. We were married years before last war began. We had three children. They…ah…died. There was fire in their home while I was working in the old museum. My granddaughter, Susan, was the only survivor. She came with me when I left. I couldn't stand to be on that planet without Iliana. It takes everything in me to control myself around Clara because she looks like her. I see her and just…stop. I honestly don't how much longer I pretend she's not her…" Clara was crying, but she was also angry. _I have died twice? I look like the Doctor's DEAD wife? How?_

_She _watched as Purple Eyes leaned into the Doctor and he held her. They lay back on the bed. They held each other as they went to sleep. Clara wandered off, confused thoughts bouncing around her mind.

* * *

_"__Unleash it into her mind." The General commanded. The group of Time Lord Scientists nodded as they carefully opened the sphere. It headed straight for the bound and gagged girl who sat in the corner with tears pouring down her cheeks. _

_Her white blonde hair was pinkish at the ends and her bright blue eyes sparkled with life, even in her dire circumstances. The black mist entered her eyes and the Time Lords watched as they turned from bright blue to dark purple. _

_She was released from her bonds. She sat in a catatonic state. They took her into space, high above Gallifrey and then, they hit her with a beam of pure energy and watched as a black cloud surrounded her. _

_Suddenly, the door behind the scientists blew open. The Doctor walked in. "How dare you unleash that…thing!"_

_ "__We have no choice. We are being pushed closer and closer to Gallifrey by the Daleks. IT can save us."_

_ "__IT is nothing but uncontrollable rage and anger. A telepathic being that cannot possibly be controlled! Remove it from her!"_

_"__We can't," a meek scientist with large classes and worn skin said. "It has bonded to her mind. The most powerful mind in all of the seven systems. We believe she can control it."_

_"__Maybe she could've but she needed to take it with her own free will not be forced to! Forcing only makes it harder for her mind to fight it and control it," No sooner did the Doctor finish talking did the cloud begin to envelop any ship that came near. It ate anything. War TARDISes, normal TARDISes, Dalek ships...escape pods. The Doctor ran to his TARDIS when he saw Davros's ship approaching the cloud. _

_But the jaws of the Nightmare Child awaited him._

The scream she unleashed brought the Doctor running to the medical lab. He rushed in and grabbed her, holding her gently until she calmed. Once she had calmed, she looked at him and smiled warmly. "I remember…"

The Doctor grinned wide, he squeezed her hands. "Really?!" She nodded.

"I took the title The Giver. I promised 'To Give hope, and love, to take fear and pain.' I was a powerful telepath. The most powerful in all the seven systems. I was…hidden. Hidden by women in red. They hid me for years. Then the war began. And they came. Scientists took me, they tied me up and made me absorb this weird...smoke…from a sphere. Then I was fighting something, in my mind. Fighting. Always fighting. It was strong, but someone needed me and I destroyed it…and that's it…that's all I can remember…" She looked to the Doctor, who wore the expression on of the oncoming storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy everyone! Any Feedback is much appreciated! Also, I don't own Doctor Who. Or the Novel the Giver, I just liked the name!**

**Chapter 5**

"Wha…No...No...That's not…but it makes sense….but it's not possible." The Doctor pulled away from her and mumbled as he began to nervously pace. "You should be dead! Or…or…nope. You should be DEAD!" He roared. He was angry and confused. She could feel it. He didn't notice how angry and confused she was. She watched him as he moved before standing and stepping in front of him. She let her words drift into his mind.

"Please tell me what is so impossible about me? Why should I be dead? I don't…please…I'm scared…" She trailed off as she stood there. She felt so lost. She finally knew who she was but she didn't understand **what** she was. She felt hot tears on her cheeks. She couldn't remember ever crying before. She felt the Doctor fingers wipe away her tears before he snaked his arms around her waist and she let herself fall forward. The Doctor's warm chest was waiting and she felt her own arms wrap around his neck and his chin rest on her head.

She felt his words both in her ears and in her mind. "I'm Sorry. I'll explain everything. I promise." She nodded and let his warmth surround her. She felt his mind in hers and her mind in his. He was explaining telepathically. A glow began to surround them and they both knew there was no stopping what was happening. At least she understood what she was. What she could do.

They were naturally bonding. Slowly the psychic links that connected them began to become permanent. Soon she could feel another set of hearts beating in own chest and so could he. Their bodies and minds were intertwined.

Before they knew what had happened, they were laying in the Doctor's bed. Her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeats beat in sync with hers. She was in love with him and she always had been. From the moment she touched his mind so long ago. From the moment she saved him from the pain and anger and guilt of what had happened. They belonged together. They always had and always would. Despite the darkness that was hidden in them both, they had to be together.

Always.

* * *

The Doctor left Purple Eyes to sleep while he went to the consul room to check some things. There he found Clara, sitting on the jump seat, her head buried in her hands and her whole body shaking.

"Clara…are you all right?" The Doctor asked calmly. Clara head snapped up and anger filled her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!? HOWDARE YOU LEAD ME ON AND PRETEND TO LOVE ME AND THEN SAY I'M TOO MUCH LIKE YOU WIFE! HOW DARE YOU GO HER SIDE WHEN I NEEDED YOU TO BE THERE FOR ME! HOW dare...you..." Clara began to screamed and hit his chest, only to slowly fade out and collapse to her knees in tears. She looked up at THE Doctor stunned face and spoke through her tears. "You just b-brought me along b-because I looked like her…you j-just wanted h-her…" Clara whispered.

The Doctor knelt next her and put his arm gently around her, pulling her into his chest. "I brought you with me because you are impossible and I had to know why but I kept travelling with you because you are extraordinary and I wanted to be with you. Its true you look identical to wife from Gallifrey but I…I could never be with you Clara…" He trailed off as he took in some shaky breaths. "We are too incompatible and I'm bonded to Purple Eyes and it's just very complicated and I'm sorry Clara, I'm so sorry." He was crying too now, for doing this, for breaking her heart.

"Why do I look like your wife?" Clara asked softly. The Doctor swallowed hard.

"She was one of your echoes…" The Doctor admitted shyly. "I met her after my betrothed bride refused me. I fell for her instantly. When I first saw you, in Victorian London, I thought I was hallucinating and then she kissed me and I thought I was going to lose it but she wasn't Iliana. As much as I wanted her to be, she wasn't her. You're not her…God I'm sorry Clara. She was you and you are her…but you not…god it's. Complicated." Clara pulled away from the Doctor and stood.

"Explain It." The Doctor stood as well. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"On Gallifrey, there were no marriages as there are on earth. There was bonding. Most were done artificially. Two people would be isolated for a long period of time together and a mental bond would be formed and sealed between them. But, there are also natural bonds. People who instantly connect and bond together. My wife, the one I took on Gallifrey, who was your echo, we had an artificial bond. Purple Eyes and I, we have a natural bond. Artificial bonds can be overridden by natural bonds and are broken by death but nothing can break a natural bond, not even death. I can never be with another person. I'm sorry Clara." The room was deathly silent. The Doctor waited for Clara's response and finally she spoke.

"Okay. I understand. But these…bonds…what do they do?"

"Connects us. Mind, body and soul. A bonded person cannot be intimate in anyway with another person. It causes immense pain to both parties. Naturally bonded pairs have even stronger connections, the difference they are like…soul mates. They wouldn't want to be with anyone else. It would not only be painful but feel wrong and in every way." Clara nodded.

"Okay. I understand now. I'm not angry, I'm a bit sad but I'm not angry with you Doctor. One last question. How can you be bonded to Purple Eyes and not know who she is?" He said nothing. He didn't know how anyone could erase the memories of a bond. He didn't know it was even possible. Especially a natural bond.

Then, the worst possible thing happened.

Purple Eye's screamed and an evil laugh echoed through the TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is up later than I intended. Life is busy! I know it's short, the next chapter will be longer and will probably be up this weekend. I don't own Doctor Who (or the Giver, I just like the name). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The Giver startled awake, sweat tingled her skin and her breaths were heavy. She felt the Doctor move behind her, his hands rested on her shoulders. It had been two weeks since their bonding and she still wasn't used to his presence behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. She nodded.

"Just a nightmare." She whispered.

'You sure?" She nodded again. They sat very still for a few moments before she jumped up and ran into the Doctor's huge bathroom and collapsed over the toilet. Her stomach heaved violently. The Doctor rushed to her side with a wet washcloth and a water bottle. He cooed her gently as she proceeded to this for the next 20 minutes. When she had finished, she slumped against him. "I'm Pregnant." She whispered. "I can feel them. Can't you?" She asked looking at his shocked face. He nodded. "Twins." He breathed. She smiled as he lifted her weakened body into his arms and placed her gently on the bed.

"Sleep." He told her and she did. He, however, did not. He could feel the nightmare child in her mind, writhing and pushing, trying to get out. Now, it could enter the minds of their unborn twins and use their minds to live off of. This scared him more than fleet of Daleks. He sat by her side, watching her sleep as he thought over every and any way to save her and their unborn children.

* * *

Purple Eyes entered the consul room where the Doctor and Clara were talking but her eyes weren't purple, they were black. She was laughing, a cruel, wicked laugh that made Clara cringe and The Doctor storm. A deep, cold voice echoed from her.

"I am the Nightmare Child."

"I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. What do you want?" The Doctor responded coldly.

"I will release The Giver if you give me the twins. You locked us away to keep me from them but I can speak for myself now. She will only be released if you let me have them." The Doctor almost gasped when it said her name because he suddenly remembered. He remembered everything.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and his whole body stiffened. "What if I were to find you another host?"

"There is no other. Her mind and theirs are the only ones strong enough to hold my power and not be destroyed."

"Why do you need their minds?"

"Without a strong enough mind, I would wither and die. Their minds nourish me." Clara saw the Doctor's hands clench into fists and his eyes fully showed the oncoming storm.

"You can have them or her." It asked. The Doctor smirked.

"Both." And with that he charged forward and placed two electrodes on either side of her head, turned and flipped a switch on the TARDIS and then fell over, writhing in pain alongside The Giver.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, in case ou don't know, My laptop broke back in like November, so I couldn't update, however I have a new laptop and I finally updated, so...Okay...here is a really crappy update to this story. Sorry about how short it is, I'm just trying to figure out exactly what direction this story is going to go in. I will probably update during the next week with a longer and better chapter. Thanks for reading and I still don't own Doctor Who.**

Clara stood silently, staring at the Doctor's writhing form, unable to think or move. She just stared. He stopped and lay a little too still. She finally managed to move to his side, lifting his head and resting it in her lap. "Please wake up Doctor. Please." She begged as tears found their way from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto his face.

The Giver woke with the Doctor asleep on floor at the end of the bed, leaning against the wall, snoring. She slipped from the bed and went to the kitchen. She made banana pancakes with banana smoothies. She felt bad for worrying the Doctor and wanted to make up for it. As she placed the plate of pancakes in center of the able, her head began to hurt the she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, then everything went black.

The Doctor woke to the smell of banana pancakes. He grinned and jumped up. He practically ran to the kitchen. The smile dropped from his face when he entered the kitchen and saw the Giver staring back at him with Black eyes. A cold, slimy voice came from her lips.

"Tell her to release me into the children. I will kill her." The doctor's eyes narrowed. "Let her go. Leave them alone. Take me." The voice laughed coldly. "I don't want you. Only her mind and the minds of her children can nourish me. Only they are strong enough to feed me." The Doctor frowned.

"Giver, if you can hear me, this is going to hurt. I'm sorry." Then he pulled out his sonic and turned it on, releasing a high pitched noise that caused her to collapse. He picked her up and carried her to the infirmary where he placed in a healing pod and made sure it was set for constant sedation. Then he started research on what the hell he was going to do to save her and her unborn children.

The Doctor finally moaned, and pushed his eyes open. Clara ginned down at him. "Hey…you've been unconscious for like 4 hours. The Giver is still unconscious." The Doctor tried move or even speak but his whole body was aching too much for the shock. He could only hope the large amount of energy surging through the Giver's body would push the Nightmare Child out of her mind. He lay there, his head on Clara's lap, staring at the Giver, with only his hope to keep him from losing it.


End file.
